Revolutions
by SuperNova
Summary: Takes place after The Fire Bending Masters. Things are about to get bad for Aang and the group, but especially for Zuko. -Discontinued-


The war room was hot, not with actually heat but with the sheer vehemence spouted from the mouths of advisers and generals. Arguments were barely civil, only restrained in fear of earning the Fire Lord's wrath . The meeting had only been in session for an hour, but to some it seemed so much longer.

Azula kept up the facade of listening to each members all so important words, merely keeping an ear out for certain key words. How did her father put up with this from week to week? She snuck a glance to the Fire Lord, grinning inwardly at his bored expression. Of course he would find this mundane as well.

Only two weeks had passed since the attempted invasion of their glorious capital by the uppity peasants, and the betrayal of her brother. Ozai was livid when he returned to the palace, but not with her. He had told her what transpired, but she knew he didn't believe Zuko'sword over his daughter's. Zuko was a traitor, his statements to be taken with a grain of salt. But also, even if he did believe, he wouldn't punish her, or even reveal her. She was the apple of his eye, accomplishing everything Zuko couldn't. Even sitting in a war meeting in complete silence. Ozai had almost beamed with pride at the end of the first meeting she attended. 

She snapped her attention back to the argument as she overhead with if her key words. Avatar. Or course, instead of blurting out her wishes, she positioned her arms and hands into the customary stance of respect, bowing forward slightly to show a desire to speak. She stayed in that position, even as the argument continued. She would not interrupt, showing respect for the generals even was she was ignored.

"Enough of your bickering!" Ozai snapped out suddenly, causing the two generals to still as he glanced to his daughter. He had seen her request to speak nearly ten minutes before, and was irked that she had been ignored for so long. "You may speak, Azula."

Azula grinned, detecting another thread of pride in his voice. She would never make the mistakes her brother did. She would always show respect to the men in her father's war room, even through most of them were useless hot heads. "Most respected generals, Yu Lon and Ruten, may I suggest a different option. Instead of worrying about the avatar's whereabouts, let us remember that the comet arrives in a mere two months. In that time we all will be too powerful for the avatar to stop. Instead of beginning a game of cat and mouse with the entire army, I propose a mere distraction will be necessary."

Yu Lon crinkled an eyebrow. "A distraction? What do you propose-"

"And how do you know it will work?" Ruten questioned.

"I have seen the avatar in action." Azula explained. "He is powerful, but he is a twelve year old boy, still immature and seeks out fun over completing bending training. He is young, inexperienced with fighting and war...and that is his weak point."

Yu Lon and Ruten considered her for a minute, glancing at each other before continuing the discussion. "And how will we distract him so much to prevent him from returning before the comet?" Yu Lon asked.

"There are many possibilities. But the most promising would be Zuko." Azula didn't refer to him as her brother, and never would again. He was a traitor, no longer connected with the royal family. "He has joined forces with the avatar, most likely to teach him the final element, fire. If separated, the avatar will look for him. And without Zuko's teaching, the avatar can't match our power until it's too late." 

Yu Lon nodded in approval, seeing the logic in her statement. "That brings up the question, how do we separate them?"

"Easy. Iroh." Again she did not refer to him as her uncle. "Even before the invasion, Zuko could not cut ties with him. He was planning to free Iroh, but the old coot foiled it by escaping himself. Zuko never had the chance to make peace with Iroh, and I bet it's eating him up inside."

Ozai steepled his fingers, motioning to his daughter. "Very well. Use whatever resources you need, but make sue the Avatar does not return to the fire nation. Your honor depends on your success." He had no doubt to her success.

Azula nodded, bowing with respect once again before clamming up again. She said her piece, and was content.

Mai stood in the stretching hall outside the war room, once again wishing she could be somewhere else. Anywhere else, so she didn't have to watch Ty Lee twirl twirl around like an idiot or flirt with the guards. However, Azula 'requested' that they both wait for her, since the princess would need them after the meeting. So, appearing like a living statue, Mai waited. And thought of Zuko. Many times she thought of him, ever since she read that damned note, wondering what he was thinking. How could Zuko betray his nation like that? His family? Her? Her hand clenched, the only evidence of the underlying storm. And now what would happen? Azula will surely hunt him down. Would she kill him? Would she make Mai attack him? That thought left her blood running cold more then anything else.

"You know, it's OK to be angry." Ty Lee chirped as she approached Mai, walking on her hands.

Mai glanced sideways, lifting an eye bow to see two feet in the air where a face should be. "What are you talking about?"

"You were involved with Zuko. Then he left. Anybody would be angry."

"I'm not angry." Mai wasn't sure if it was the truth. She had been angry beforehand, but in the present moment, she felt more...uneasy.

"Zuko's an idiot to give you up. You're so..." Ty Lee faltered, trying to think of a positive attribute. "Willing to listen." 

Mai darkened slightly. Had she been willing to listen? Maybe not enough. She knew Zuko was having problems adjusting, but she believed he was doing well. Before the invasion, when he came out of the very same war room she was standing in front of. She hadn't listened to the uncertainty in his voice. "Right. I'd ask if the eclipse did something to your head, but I'm the one talking to feet." She turned her head sideways, getting a full view of Ty Lee's wiggling toes.

Ty Lee giggled, jumped forward to right herself. "I'm fine, but I think it made you grouchier. You'll find another guy. Someone who isn't a traitor."

Mai sighed. "Are guys the only thing you think about?"

"No, but they are fun to look at." Ty Lee smiled at a young guard, waving as he seemed to melt at her attention. "Look, that ones really cute."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested. I have more important things on my mind. Like the war."

"The war smoor." Ty Lee cartwheeled her way to the blushing guard's side. "Hey there...what do you think about the war?"

The guard swallowed hard. "W-well...I think it shows world how strong we are, and how well we lead our nation."

Ty Lee sighed. "Showing off to the world. How boring and...man-like."

The guard blinked. "Is there a problem with men? I'm a man..."

Ty Lee stretched. "There is if all they think about is their muscles. I mean, I know men who are obsessed with being the strongest, training day and night. But muscles only take you so far."

The guard watched her every move. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...the guys I talked about. They'll never know what it's like to be with a woman. It's like they don't even care."

The young man rubbed his side, feeling jitters run down his spine. "I care that you're a woman."

Ty Lee looked up at him, standing right in front of him. "Really? What's your name?"

"Rong. And you?"

Ty Lee smiled with a glitter in her eyes. "Ty Lee."

"That's a beautiful name...for a beautiful woman..." Rong was caught in her snare, bending over as if his body had a mind of it's own. He closed his eyes slowly, carefully bring his lips to hers...and the doors fling open, starling him to trip over his own feet.

Ty Lee cartwheeled over to Mai's side, taking her position to wait for Azula as if unaware of her effect on poor Rong. Sometimes Mai wondered if she toyed with boys on purpose.

Azula passed through the huge doors only after Ozai and the generals departed, with a smirk on her face. She gestured to Mai and Ty Lee without missing a step. "Mai, Ty Lee, come along."

Mai stepped into sequence behind the princess obediently, curious as to what the girl was planning. She wanted to know how it involved Zuko. Ty Lee followed, looking chipper as always, as Azula lead them through the large hallways. They stopped at a balcony that was very wall to Azula's personal room.

Azula fingered the stone railing, appearing quite calm before turning back to Mai and Ty Lee. "Girls, our mission has changed slightly. We will be going after the avatar again, but this time we won't be focusing on attacking him."

Ty Lee nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"We going to make sure that fighting the fire lord is the last thing on his mind. But first, we need to have a certain traitor in our custody."

Mai tensed, a shiver running down her spine. "Zuko."

Azula glanced over to Mai, looking surprised. "Zuko? I was thinking more among the lines of Iroh, my dear. He protected the avatar at Ba Sing Se, and thus may be in his good graces." Azula's expression darkened as she met Mai's gaze. "Why you first think of Zuko?"

Mai paused for a minute, feeling as if she were being tested. "Why not? He is the one who stated his intention to join the avatar. Who know what Iroh intends to do."

Azula regarded the somber girl for a minute. "Very astute, Mai. Perhaps your idea is better."

Mai flinched, at a loss for words. Did Azula truly not consider chasing Zuko, or was this one of her schemes? She thought she knew the princess well enough to tell, but then again she never expected to be a subject of one. The thought of chasing down the ex prince made her stiffen.

Azula didn't break her cold gaze. "You don't like the idea of chasing him down like a dog, do you?"

Mai hardened her expression. "I will do whatever is in the Fire Nations best interests. You know that Azula." She matched the princess's coldness, steeling her nerves against the cunning demon. "If that's all you have to discuss, I'm not feeling well and will retire to my chambers." Mai spun around, hastening her pace to leave Azula and Ty Lee behind. Only after they were out of sight did she question her sanity. She just walked out on Azula, the fire nation princess, without formally being dismissed. If it had been only other girl, it would only cause a sour greeting the next time they met, but even through they known each other for years Azula regarded her companions as subjects first. Friends second. And a subject that crossed a line...was punished.

Azula crossed her arms as she watched Mai's retreating figure. "Oh Ty Lee, I'm concerned about our Mai. She seems to be taking things so hard."

Ty Lee nodded cheerfully. "I noticed it too. She's grouchier then normal."

"Yes. I suppose she is. I should find someone to cheer her up." Azula smirked, another plan forming in her ever twisting mind.


End file.
